His One And Only
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: Guy only has one person willing to help him but he wants her away from his evil sister who has taken a shine to her unknowing where her loyalties really lye. Series 3 Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Robin Hood, the series and their characters belong to the BBC. Set after Season 3 around Episode eight when Isabella poisoned Sir Guy.

When Guy opened his eyes and found himself tired and gagged to a bed, he knew exactly what would happen to him if he didn't get out of there. He looked around the room and found the young woman, who had been doing Isabella's bidding and knew that she knew it too. He glared at her desperately and struggled against his ties. The woman lost a battle with her conscience and found herself letting him go.

"She'll kill you." He warned.

"She'd give you to Prince John like a carpet." She said.

"I won't be the gift. You will." He said.

To his surprise, she didn't struggle and he looked at her questioningly. She smiled at him and nodded encouragingly.

"Do what you must." She said.

"You'd let me?" He asked.

"Yes, my Lord." She replied.

He smirked at her and shook his head.

"You waste your pleasantries, I'm no more a Lord than you are a Queen." He said.

"You won't be anything if you don't hurry." She argued.

On that note he gagged her and tied her up. He then muttered something under his breath before he covered her with a sheet. He got to the door and then turned back, pulled back the sheet and removed the gag.

"Who are you?" Asked Guy.

"Rachael. I was one of your cleaners." She replied.

"Thought you were familiar. Sorry about the poor payment and long hours." He said.

Rachael smiled at him in disbelief. He wouldn't apologize to his own sister, but he apologized to her, a cleaner. She liked that about him in a strange way. It was unusual for a master to apologize and now he was not her master, she wanted to know who he really was, who was the real Sir Guy of Gisborne? What is he without a title? She couldn't help but wonder.

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

"Maybe." He replied.

He put the gag back in her mouth and covered her up again. This time he left for good and Rachael couldn't help but smile to herself. The memory of him on top of her as he tied her down and the tightness of the bands made her smile for reasons unknown to her. Eventually the fear kicked in as she heard Isabella, brag to Prince John how she had something for him as a coronation present for him, Guy was his present, or supposed to be, not her. Rachael's eyes widened in terror as Isabella looked shocked and Prince John glared at her for a moment. Guy returned to threaten him and his sister then had to run once he had caused enough damage to make a point. She struggled slightly as Guy left and Isabella was arrested. She expected Prince John to arrest her too, not personally untie her.

"Not quite what I wanted. Always been fond of brown haired girls though, not too skinny or plump. I might have some use for you when I am King. Don't go anywhere will you?" He asked.

"No sire." She replied.

"Do you love me girl?" He asked.

"Yes sire." She replied.

"Excellent." He said.

Rachael was glad that he couldn't tell that she was lying. With all the hope in the world, she hoped that some how he would not be crowned King. Her hopes were fulfilled and he did not return for her as he had other pressing matters to attend, such as the fact he had lied about King Richard's death. Isabella returned to Locksley to give her the good news and the bad.

"Thought you should know, we have no new King of England. However I will be Sheriff and Guy is in prison along with that creep Sheridan." She said.

Rachael turned away as Isabella left in shock. She felt compelled to help the hated brother, he had always been a good master to her, fair but firm when he had to be. She had been well fed and had a comfortable roof over her head and it was all thanks to him, or she would not have a place at Locksley at all. As she thought what on earth she could do to help, she wondered why she was the only one, the one and only person who wanted to help him? There had to be someone else out there who thought him worth saving? He couldn't have wronged everyone in the world.

Rachael decided to visit him outside Nottingham castle. Guy was surprised that anyone had come to see him, without the intention of gloating or taking pleasure in his suffering.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Tell me what to do. Tell me how to save you and I'll do it." She replied.

"Really? Tell me how do you keep your hair up?" He asked.

She frowned in confusion at first. Guy then lowered his voice and tried to get as close to her as possible. She looked at him in amazement.

"Pretend to want me." He muttered.

"You ask too much." She said.

"You asked me to tell you. Now you fulfill your part of the agreement." He said angrily.

Rachael ran her hand through her hair and managed to take a clip from her hair. She put her hand against the bars and he took her hand and slipped the clip through his fingers. If it weren't for the bars that separated them, there would have been intimacy.

"OI! What's going on here?" Asked a guard.

"I came to say goodbye. The last time. I knew I should have asked..." began Rachael.

"You've had time to say one word! Be gone with you!" He ordered.

Without looking back but with a smirk on her face, Rachael returned to Locksley, knowing that she had betrayed Isabella, her current mistress, who seemed very fond of her, fond enough to give her a handful of grapes and appear quite concerned about her.

"I must apologize for my brother, he's stronger than I thought. Did he hurt you?" Asked Isabella.

"No my lady." Replied Rachael.

"Good. Or that will be another charge on his list." Added Isabella.

Rachael was able to keep a straight face, knowing that she was wrong, that Guy would be sure to pick his moment, pick the lock, defeat the guards and run away, maybe even save her from Isabella's slavery, but she wasn't so hopeful of the latter idea. As she went about her daily business, she eventually heard a cry of frustration from Isabella.

"He escaped? How? How many guards? I won't allow it to happen, not while I'm in charge of Nottingham. Rachael I need you!" She ordered.

"Yes my lady?" Asked Rachael.

"We're going to Nottingham. You won't be cleaning anymore. You're going to be my right hand, my ears and eyes." Ordered Isabella.

"I thank you for your faith in me, but I can't fight, I can't do anything. I'll be of no use to you." Said Rachael.

"I see it otherwise. You can't be any worse than what I already have. As long as you do your best and stay true to be and Prince John, there won't be a problem." Said Isabella.

Rachael rolled her eyes when Isabella wasn't looking. She would rather stick to cleaning Locksley Manor than have anything to do with Isabella or Prince John and their politics.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Robin Hood, the characters minus the life I have given the maid who was tied up are the BBC's ideas and credit is theirs.

Rachael didn't want to be in Nottingham Castle, own room, a normal room, with a posh bed, yes she didn't mind that part, she regretted to admit to herself, but her loyalties were not to Mistress Isabella or Prince John who was under the influence that she loved him more than a subject to a Prince. Isabella noticed how Prince John looked at her and acted around her compared to how he tolerated her own advances. There was nothing Isabella could do as Rachael did not respond the same to the Prince and therefore she did not appear to go against her intentionally.

"Take the Manor in Locksley." Ordered Isabella.

"The staff would hate it." Explained Rachael.

"I don't care it's yours not here. Go back there and stay there. Unless you want to find the Prince in your bed one morning." She added.

The idea revolted Rachael to the pit of her stomach. The staff of Locksley took to her kindly and well, more than she thought as there were some things she preferred to do herself. She assumed herself safe in a chamber at Locksley Manor until she woke up one evening to find a hand over her mouth and Sir Guy towering above her. He pressed a finger to his lips and removed his hand.

"Sir Guy." Muttered Rachael.

"Whose side are you on?" He asked angrily.

"My Lord..." She began.

"Be careful. I killed the last woman who lied to me." He warned.

"Isabella is giving me no choice. I don't want to be her second in command. I don't know what to do. I don't have the brains to thrawt her." She said.

"You know were Shrewsberry is?" Asked Guy.

"Yes." Replied Rachael.

"Good. That is where Squire Thornton lives. My brother in law." He added.

"Isabella is married?" She asked.

"Yes. I think she just needs reminding of the idea." He replied.

"Will he speak to me?" Asked Rachael.

"A cleaner no, a Lady of Locksley, perhaps." Replied Guy.

"If I use such a title..." She began.

"Everyone knows I'm in disgrace. You know what to do and I need you to do it." He said.

Rachael nodded and agreed with him. She had been given a chance to better herself, at the expense of her previous master's own title and respect. It started to rain outside and heavily. Guy rolled his eyes and put a hood over his head and made ready to leave by the window.

"Wait. You should stay. You'll catch your death." She said.

"Do you know the trouble you'll be in if I'm found?" He asked.

"Who would expect you to hide here? It's the last place you're expected to be." She replied.

"How do I know you won't hand me to Isabella?" Asked Guy.

"I've helped you escape twice. What more do you want from me?" Asked Rachael.

"Something to eat and drink would be nice." Replied Guy.

Rachael found herself in the kitchen and then back to her room with some bread and meat along with some water. Eventually she realized that she didn't have to wait on him anymore. She returned and slammed the food down.

"What am I doing? You should have got it yourself!" She snapped.

Guy laughed and began to eat what he was given. Rachael wasn't really angry with him, more herself for forgetting who she was.

"Old habit. You know full well I always had you doing more than cleaning. So many staff claiming illness." He added.

"You can't wrong someone who hasn't got any family I suppose." Said Rachael.

"Did I not tax you enough?" Asked Guy.

"Oh yes, but rules are rules. I just gave it without question. You couldn't repossess my house, or threaten to take my family away. You did me no wrong. Minus the odd temper but that was to be expected." She replied.

"I managed to do right by someone, somehow." He said.

"You kept a roof over my head for many years. It's time to pay my dues." She said.

"You've done enough. I know I shouldn't ask you for, any of this, but I can't do this alone. I can't survive alone." He said.

"You're not alone sir." She said.

"You wouldn't call me that if you knew the truth." He said.

When Guy took a deep breath, about to confess all of his sins, Rachael shook her head because she didn't want to know.

"No. Stop. Don't torture yourself. I'm not worth it. Some bread and your own home isn't worth it." She said.

He looked around and the black and yellow Shields still hung around the walls. He remembered taking Robin Hood's colours down the second he moved in. Rachael had not. Yet if she still saw herself as his servant, he would treat her so.

"Robin Hood didn't kill the last Sheriff. I did." He said.

"I know." She said.

"In the Holy Land, I killed Lady Marian." He added.

That time there was a pause. Rachael appeared to think for a few moments, servants spoke to each other. She knew the stories well. They had been topic of conversation for months. Guy assumed that he would receive a good slap in the face and ordered into the rain to be left to the elements.

"She hurt you. You found out. I've never felt love to anyone. I couldn't say how I would react to being betrayed so. I can't judge you." Said Rachael.

"I killed a woman. The circumstances are irrelevant." Said Guy.

"Are they? If Marian would have married you when she had the chance would you have killed her or cherished her?" Asked Rachael.

Guy got angry and pushed his food away. Rachael backed away in fear but she refused to take back her opinion of him. He looked at her quite angrily but he had no real reason to be that way.

"How dare you take the blame from me? You defend me?" He asked.

"Somebody has to!" She replied.

"A maid?" He asked.

"A lady of Locksley!" Corrected Rachael.

Guy smirked. She had finally accepted her place, in his place, in his old position. Rachael knew she had spoken loudly out of turn, but as he wasn't angry with her she did not see the need to apologize. He moved away from her, knowing he had been intimidating.

"Very well. I'll show you the way tomorrow. You'll tell Thornton that you have news of his wife. You tell him where she's been and what she's been up to. I'm hoping he'll take my side." He said.

So did Rachael. She didn't really think she could help Guy on her own. She had just been raised into power for what seemed like no apparent reason. Politics wasn't for her and she hoped dearly that Thornton would be the one to help her to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Robin Hood.

Guy led Rachael to Shewsberry and showed her the house of Thornton. He took a step back to make it very clear that it was her time once again to help him. A couple of thuggish men guarded the door and she walked up to them as Guy hid near-by.

"What's your business?" Asked one.

"I wish to speak to Squire Thornton. I have information concerning his wife." Replied Rachael.

She was shown in and the man whispered in Thornton's ear, a dark brown haired man, with fine clothing. Rachael stood nervously and waited for him to look up at her.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Rachael of Locksley." She replied.

"Which makes you married to which outlaw Robin or Gisborne?" He asked.

"Neither I am not married." She replied.

"Interesting. Well what do you have to tell me about my wife?" He asked.

"I thought it might interest you to hear, that she is the new Sheriff of Nottingham." She replied.

Guy was quite surprised to see Thornton leave the house very quickly, Rachael not too far behind him. He called for his horse and then turned back to her.

"When did you find out about me?" He asked.

"When I realized she wasn't using Gisborne in her name, but Thornton. I know she's Gisborne's sister. It's her doing he's no longer in favour with Prince John." She replied.

"She's the reason you're in charge of Locksley. Very well. I'll challenge her. I wouldn't say no to such a position myself." He said.

"Be careful my lord." Warned Rachael.

"Why is that?" Asked Thornton.

"Well, your wife is, very friendly with Prince John. I wouldn't want you in trouble." She replied.

"I see. Go home Lady Rachael. Locksley is yours for as long as you require it, but I shall need a tax man. I plan to see my brother-in-law back in favour." He said.

Guy smirked at Thornton's words. Rachael bowed and left as Thornton went to address his business with his wife. As soon as she saw Guy, she knew that he was pleased.

"Nicely done." He said.

"You almost sound surprised. That's how many times I have saved you?" She asked.

Guy smirked at her and bowed his head in acceptance.

"True. Now all I want from you when Thornton sorts the mess his dear wife put me into, is my house back." He replied.

"That is my house now." She said.

"Did you tell Thornton who you are? Who you really are I mean?" He asked.

"How dare you? After all I've done for you! You ungrateful...!" Began Rachael.

"Oh come on! How long can you really keep this authority lark up?" He asked.

"For as long as Thornton leaves Locksley to me. You heard him, tax man he said." She replied.

"I don't think so." He said.

"You take advantage too much Guy of Gisborne. Locksley is mine. Deal with it." Added Rachael.

She walked away quickly from him.

"I only want what's mine!" He shouted.

Rachael turned to him angrily.

"You lost Locksley, now it's mine and I'm not leaving it without a fight. Isabella will loose because she trusted me too much and has family. I won't make that mistake. I will not go back to serving you." She said.

"You really think I'd be that cruel?" He asked.

Rachael paused. His reputation came before he did. She knew him as highly ambitious, nothing ever got in his way. She wanted to tell him that she thought so or she wouldn't have said it, instead she tried a more honest approach.

"Surprise me." She said.

"You can still be Lady of Locksley." He said.

"How kind?" She added sarcastically.

"I've not finished. As Lady of Locksley, people would assume one thing." He said.

It didn't take Rachael long to figure out what he meant. Thornton had already accused her of being married to him or Robin. She smirked at him.

"I don't think so." She said.

"We'll only be accused of worse." He warned.

"I really don't care. I'm not doing it and I refuse to entertain the idea for another moment." She said.

"What do you want Rachael?" He asked angrily.

"Let me put this plainly, yes you can stay at Locksley once Thornton has sorted you out, but I won't do anymore for you. If anything you are in debt to me." She replied.

"Then let me repay you." He said, smirking.

Rachael slapped him in the face and made it clear his advances were unwelcome. She had waited until he thought it impossible for her to refuse, but he did not know with whom he were dealing with.

"How dare you? You filthy scoundrel!" She cried.

"Rachael wait!" He shouted.

This time there was no turning back for Rachael. She stormed away from him as he felt the burning pain upon his cheek. He went away to check his reflection and he could see her hand mark, glowing upon his face. He knew that he had caused her offence. It was like history repeating itself. Only trouble was that Rachael was being honest with him and refused to lie to him. He had often thought Marian had wanted him, she was just shy. Yet Rachael had made it very clear that he was not to try to kiss her again. He couldn't loose her, not now, not before Thornton got to Nottingham. What if she made him change his mind? Or worse got Prince John's back right up against him?

Guy went back to Locksley and managed to sneak in once again. When Rachael turned to him he put up his hands in surrender.

"I was wrong. You have every right to alert the guards. Just one more chance. Please. I'm sorry I offended you." He said.

Rachael smirked slightly.

"That's twice you've apologized to me Guy." She said.

"Maybe because you make me feel guilty." He said.

"Don't tell everybody." She said.

He smirked at her and she shook her head at him.

"You can't fool me Guy, you're not apologizing because you're sorry, you're apologizing incase I say something to Thornton." She said.

"You say something to Thornton and I'll say something about you and your past." He said.

"You'll have a job Guy." She said.

"Maid." He threatened.

"Who was I before that?" She asked.

"Nothing special I shouldn't wonder." He replied.

"You hope." She added.

Guy looked at her questioningly and she remained confident.

"Go Guy. I won't be telling tales on you and you do well to do the same for me." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Robin Hood.

Rachael waited at Locksley for some news. She had every faith that Thornton would get rid of Isabella and keep his word to her. He had to. If he didn't she would be in big trouble with Isabella and loose everything, even her life. Thornton rode into Locksley and got off the horse and stormed into the manor. Guy had set up camp near by and stood up from where he was sat against a tree with his eyes narrowed. Meanwhile, Rachael turned to her unannounced guest and looked to the staff present and silently asked them to leave.

"Lady of Locksley, I know who you are, who you really are." He said.

"You do?" She asked hopefully.

"A maid my wife trusted and you betrayed her. After all she has done for you, do you have no heart?" He asked.

"Squire, when one has no family, they place family values rather high before any loyalty to anybody." She replied.

"Now that is what I don't understand. She claims you always have been a maid, yet the way you speak tells me otherwise. Tell the truth. Who are you?" He asked.

Guy made it close to the window and listened closely. Thornton had a point. He knew there was something strange about Rachael but had been hard pushed to figure it out. She was far too well spoken for someone who had always been a maid. How had he missed it?

"I'd rather not. Walls have ears." She replied.

"I want to know or as new Sheriff, I will take it all from you and in time give it back to Gisborne!" Shouted Thornton.

Guy found himself listening very intently. She knew his sins now he wanted to hear hers. Rachael was backed against a corner in a metaphorical sense.

"How much do you know about Scotland?" She asked.

"Very little." Replied Thornton.

"McBain." She said.

"That I do know. You have a connection?" He asked.

"Rachael McBain. One of seven of the Lord and Master of McBain castle. Like the old Sheriff he upset quite a few people of Scotland with taxes and harsh punishments. I was the youngest." She replied.

"How did you end up here?" He asked.

"He pushed someone too far. Killed a child for stealing food. So clearly someone took me away, with the same intention. But when the time came, the family couldn't do it. The head of the family took me on a very long journey. We travelled miles, days upon days at a time. We were attacked by robbers. He was killed and had everything taken that I could have used. I survived, I was just knocked out. I found myself in dire need of food, water and somewhere to stay but I didn't even know where I was. When I found out I was in the very south of England I was surprised but knew there was no way home for a thirteen year old girl with nought but what she stood in. I was employed for many things, farming, cleaning, pottery apprentice, but all that was destroyed when Prince John took over and many began looking for work again. Staff was wanted at Locksley for the new Lord so signed up for what I could get." Replied Rachael.

"You have a royal blood-line. Deny it." Said Thornton.

"I shall. I haven't been a McBain for many years. It's clear that little effort was made to find me. Knowing my father he probably replaced me with another young wife and another seven children." She said.

"There could be a reward on your return." He said.

"Ten years on. He's probably dead." She said.

"Lady, I've helped you and replaced my wife as good as under your instruction. Now it's your turn to help me." Ordered Thornton.

"I helped you get your new position. I owe you nothing." Said Rachael.

"Alright. How about because I'm your superior?" Asked Thornton threateningly.

As Rachael was about to agree, Guy appeared from what appeared to be thin air. He stepped into the room and walked towards Thornton.

"Leave her alone." He ordered.

"Gisborne!" Shouted Thornton.

"Hello brother-in-law. Long time isn't it?" He asked.

"You don't scream Lady?" Asked Thornton.

Rachael shook her head. Guy smirked and turned to Rachael.

"Why should she? I'm here to protect her, as she protected me." He replied.

"Your only Alli." Added Thornton.

"And clearly I hers. I won't let you use her for money." Said Guy.

"And to think I was going to use you as my tax man, assuming I could convince Prince John to give you another chance." Said Thornton.

"You still can, but first you should win the people." Said Rachael.

"Oh?" Asked Thornton.

"And get rid of the outlaws." Added Guy.

Thornton glared at him and Rachael smiled at them both confidently.

"I'm sure we can manage both. As new Sheriff, you lower the taxes just for a while, you lower taxes, the poor aren't poor and they don't need Hood, who will start poking around trying to find fault. Then when you see him..." She began.

"I'll kill him." Added Gisborne.

"You will not! You'll bring him to me for a public hanging, Prince John in the audience too. You will make sure it all goes to plan, for once. Wonderful idea Lady." Said Thornton.

Rachael smiled in acceptance of his gratitude. Guy glared at him for lording it over him and then looked at Rachael before looking back at Thornton.

"Where is my dear sister?" He asked.

"Dungeon. Where she belongs I'm sure you'll agree. How many times did she try to kill you?" asked Thornton.

"Then what?" Asked Guy.

"I'm giving her to Prince John. I don't want her, he can have her, failing that it's the convent for her." He replied.

"I trusted you to make a good wife out of her." Growled Guy.

"I tried." Argued Thornton.

"Not hard enough." Added Guy.

Although Isabella had wronged him and tried to kill him, it was clear that he still cared about her, unlike her husband. Rachael narrowed her eyes at Thornton and curiosity got the better of her.

"What happened Squire? What was so bad to make your wife run from you?" She asked.

Thornton glared at her and then smirked.

"The same that will happen to you if you don't toe the line." He said coldly.

Guy then glared at Thornton to let him know that he would not make the same mistake again. He owed Rachael his life on more than one occasion and planned to see to it that no harm would come to her, while he was still alive to prevent it. When Thornton left, Guy followed him and squared up to him man to man.

"I meant it Thornton. She's not to be harmed." He said.

"As your woman?" Asked Thornton.

"As a lady of Locksley." Replied Guy.

"There's more?" Asked Thornton, smirking.

With one glare Guy made it clear it was no laughing matter. Thornton rolled his eyes and Guy started to notice some similarities between him and Vasey.

"You really care for her, or you wouldn't be out here now in plain view. I'd say she cares about you too." He said.

He walked away and Guy was silent as he went back into Locksley Manor. Rachael returned from up the stairs and smiled at him.

"Thank you. I've prepared your room for you. You're not on the run anymore, as far as I'm concerned." She said.

"What for?" Asked Guy.

"Defending me. It's been a long time since someone did that for me." She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Robin Hood.

Squire Thornton, the new Sheriff of Nottingham was becoming very popular. He had kept his word to Guy and Prince John had given him one last chance and had Isabella locked in his own personal tower. He had lowered taxes and therefore Guy's job was made rather easy when he collected money from families. Rachael was able to happily get on with the running of Locksley and the house-hold, she too was proving popular with the locals as she hardly ever refused them anything such as wedding blessings. Of course there were those who were not so happy.

The outlaws had nothing to do. There was no injustice, no over-taxing, everyone was well-fed and had what they needed. They couldn't understand it so Robin ordered them all to investigate. He made a grave error as he took Kate with him as the others split up around other villages. It was Kate who Guy saw first. He turned to some men who were more than aware of what was going on. As Robin led the way, Kate was grabbed around the mouth and when he turned around she was gone.

"Kate? Kate!" He hissed.

He was too late. A guard who had Kate came forward and behind him stepped Guy with a smirk on his face. He looked at Kate carelessly.

"This yours?" He asked.

"Not bad for an outlaw." Replied Robin.

"Not me. I've been given a full pardon." Corrected Guy.

Robin too was taken away. The outlaws realized what had happened. Guy took the outlaws to Nottingham, passing Locksley on the way. Rachael walked out of the manor and he smirked at her and she shook her head. He had what he wanted, but she couldn't help but wonder how long for? She remembered the multiple times the outlaws had caught him out in the past and couldn't see this time being much different.

Sure enough, later that day Rachael saw that the outlaws had won again as people all rushed to see them coming. She looked out of the window but found that there was one member missing. The girl was clearly still in Thornton's custody. Yet that didn't matter to Guy who returned to Locksley in a terrible mood. Rachael winced as the door slammed behind him and rolled her eyes and got him a drink.

"A thank you would be nice, perhaps not." She said, noticing the dark look upon Guy's face.

"I had him. I had him!" He said angrily.

"I noticed one still remains." She said positively.

"She's not him." He said coldly.

"Gives you another chance. Hood won't see her in danger. He can't help but be the hero. That's his weakness." She added.

Guy looked at Rachael with interest. She knew Robin Hood better than he did, but she was on his side. She smiled at him knowing full well he wouldn't thank him for the idea, he was too proud for that sort of thing and found it secretly amusing if he adopted the idea as his own.

"What does that make you for saving me?" He asked.

"One person in my entire life against lord knows how many? I think not." She replied.

"One rule for him and another for you." He said.

"Why not? It's how my life used to be. I know you heard me." She added.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Would you have helped me?" She asked.

Guy wanted to say yes. Of course now if he'd have told her that she wanted to go home, he would arrange for something, but he knew that he was once in a very dark place also, he still was but she was starting to show him that not everyone was against him.

"I didn't think so." She added.

"If you want to go home..." he began.

"No. No I don't. I passed missing them a long time ago." She added.

"They're your family." He warned.

"Isabella is yours. I can't help who I'm related to but I can help the company I keep." She corrected.

"Problem?" He asked.

"Last in line and a woman. What do you think?" She asked.

"Your father..."

"Loved me I don't deny, but I won't miss the chance to do things my own way. Without him involved I live how I choose, every-one's dream." She added.

"I'm tempted to say you don't deserve it, but you never told me, never let on to anyone." Added Guy.

"You wouldn't have believed me. I'd been missing a good few years before I came to you." Said Rachael.

"Now I come to you." He said.

"Ironic isn't it?" She asked.

"Very. Fortunate for you." He replied.

Rachael smiled at him and he left with a smirk. Later that evening she heard a noise and found another intruder. Robin Hood grabbed her by the mouth and said her name with a smirk.

"Lady of Locksley! There was only ever one!" He added.

Rachael struggled and he let her go to defend herself.

"I got here without a choice. I'm not here by marriage. I am not your enemy." She said.

"No? But you give my enemy house-room. Does that mean I get my place here back?" He asked.

"If you had a pardon and you don't." She replied.

"You're as bad as the rest of them, no worse! I heard about you, nothing more than a cleaning maid." He said.

"That's what you think. Do you really think Squire Thornton would have me here if that were so?" She asked.

"Maybe. So, tell me, what is he planning?" He asked.

"Bored already are you? You of all should know that not everyone is like Vasey was." She replied.

Robin glared at her darkly.

"I will find out. I'm going to get Kate back, and I will find out." He said.

"Will you?" She asked.

"Give me a reason why not?" He asked.

"HELP! OUTLAW! OUTLAW IN MY HOUSE!" Shouted Rachael.

She had made her point and Robin didn't leave quick enough and almost went straight into Guy of Gisborne's sword. Robin slowly backed away and Guy forced Rachael behind him.

"I want your death to be seen as a favour." He said.

"Sorry to let you down..."

Robin fell out of a back window and quickly got up. Guy was furious and chucked his sword aside. He half expected a grilling from Rachael, instead he felt her hand upon his arm. He turned to her and she looked at him with a slight smile.

"Thank you. At least you came." She said.

Guy was taken aback and confused at her response to what had just happened. Rachael continued to smile at him and then her eyes darted down to his lips. Guy failed again as she moved away and changed her mind at the last moment, leaving him alone.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Robin Hood.

Rachael wasn't really concerned that Robin had indeed got Kate back to Sherwood. She knew that both Guy and Thornton were furious about it and felt quite sorry for them, until she found out that she had been betrayed. Thornton invited her to Nottingham and when she got there, found that he was not alone. In the main hall was a face from her very distant past. She remained close to the door in shock as the man she knew turned to her, with grey features and a more aged face than she remembered. Her throat dried up and made it impossible to speak and address the man she knew. Thornton smirked at her as the other grey haired man smiled at her in amazement.

"It is you. My daughter, my youngest daughter, Rachael McBain." He said.

Rachael looked at Thornton and then saw a huge sack of gold on a near by table. She looked at him in disgust and her father noticed.

"He didn't ask for that." He said.

"He didn't have to." She said coldly.

"Surely it doesn't matter? I'm here, after all this time, I thought you were dead. I should have known. You're a McBain through and through." He said.

Thornton continued to smirk and collected his gold and left the room to leave Rachael to come to terms with seeing her father again.

"Your own village I hear, not quite what you're entitled to. You remember or perhaps have forgotten Gordon of Glasgow was the one I..." he began.

"I remember, but I have no interested in that sort of thing." She said.

"You've met another?" Asked her father.

"No sir." She replied.

"Surely there is no harm in seeing him again? At least hear what he has to say, his family have been just as concerned as I about you." He said.

Rachael was given little option. Her father went with her to Locksley and raised an eyebrow as she received flowers and gifts freely from the locals. The manor door closed behind them and Lord McBain smirked as Rachael arranged the gifts and gave some to the staff.

"A popular one aren't you? They'll be sad to see you go." He said.

"If I go." Added Rachael.

Lord McBain jumped at the sight of Guy walking down the steps and was concerned as his daughter seemed unfazed by what he saw as a tall, well built man, walking down her personal stairs. She picked up on his concern instantly and smiled pleasantly at him.

"Sir Guy, this is my father. Sheriff Thornton kindly contacted him for me." She said.

Guy picked up on her tone instantly.

"Why was he upstairs my dear?" Asked her father.

"He lives here. My tax man. He's taught me everything I need to know about Locksley." Replied Rachael.

"Then he can leave." He added.

"It isn't my will that he leaves. You know you're welcome here don't you?" Asked Rachael.

"Like my own home My Lady." Replied Guy.

"I'm not happy about this!" Stated Lord McBain.

"Father let me make one thing clear, I never told you how to run your estate, now return the compliment. I have my reasons." She said.

"I won't be the only one. You wait until Gordon gets here, you wait." He added.

Rachael rolled her eyes and made it clear to herself that nobody's opinion mattered to her. Yet it didn't stop Guy finding her at the dining table late that night, when her father was asleep in a room upstairs. He sat opposite her and looked at her. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Who is Gordon?" He asked.

"The man my father chose for me. He's in charge of Glasgow, rich accent, probably won't even be able to understand each other. I don't understand. A few years ago I'd have given anything to have my old life back, but now, I'm happy here. Although if I do go, you could get Locksley back yourself. That wouldn't be so bad." She replied.

"Is it what you want?" He asked.

"In some ways. This house is everything to me. It represents everything I know, I earned my place here through work. I couldn't belong in a castle in Glasgow. It's too much and I don't deserve it, yet at the same time I know you should have Locksley." She replied.

"Many would disagree." He said.

"I know. My opinion counts for little as far as my father and Thornton are concerned." She said.

"They're wrong. It counts for everything if they would only listen to you as you listened to me. In some ways I want it back but I see how you are with the villagers. I could never be the way you are. It's not the taxes that makes Locksley, it's the people. I see that now. Thanks to you." Said Guy.

"Guy it's nice of you to say, but I'm a little out-numbered. Three to one. I'll be gone by sun-down after Gordon arrives." Said Rachael.

"No. Try a village to three. Locksley won't let you do, and neither will I. If you're happy here then that's all that really counts. They need to see that and what they could do if you leave. It's not over. Not yet." He said.

Rachael smiled slightly at him and looked at Guy suspiciously and he looked at her questioningly as though hoping he hadn't done wrong.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"If I can't have Locksley and you can't have Locksley, there will be no Locksley, not really. Look at all the flowers you have. You're part of it and when the people here that you're wanted elsewhere, there will be a full uprising." He replied.

"I don't know what to say." She said.

"Say you'll stay." He said.

"For who?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Am I really being asked to stay for Locksley?" She asked.

Guy's expression changed slightly. Rachael had some how broken into his mind and read into his real agenda. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to her. She feared his answer deep down. Guy's expression changed slightly. Rachael had some how broken into his mind and read into his real agenda. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to her. She feared his answer deep down. She had already tried to fight the attraction twice and now his silence and expression began to worry her.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
Guy stood up and avoided her eyes. Rachael's own eyes flashed with deep concern and Guy stopped when he heard a tone of worry in her voice.  
"Guy please!"  
He turned around and finally looked at her. He shook his head and she slowly went up to him and put her hand on his arm. He flinched as though her touch had burned him.  
"No." He said.  
"Don't do this. Don't shut me out." She said.  
"Then stop pretending you care before we both get hurt." He said.  
"Guy!" She protested.  
"You deny it?" He asked.  
Rachael was shocked by Guy's lack of faith in her. After all that had come to pass between them, she had hoped that he would at least trust her.  
"I do. I've only ever done my best by you. I'm just sorry it's not enough." She replied.  
"What does it matter Rachael? Me or Locksley, the point is you are wanted here." He said.

"There is a difference and you know it." Replied Rachael.

"No. I won't let it happen again. Either way I'll offend you." Said Guy.

"You won't offend me if you tell the truth." She said.

"If you stay for Locksley, life goes on. If you stay for me, I can't guarantee your safety." He said.

"My safety?" She asked.

There was a pause when Rachael looked at Guy, a man who had never caused her any harm what so ever. She noticed something about his eyes, though it was quite dark that they shone with a fear of the past. She understood. She understood perfectly what he was saying.

"I'm not her." She added.

Rachael bravely went to him again and slowly put her hand upon his arm again, giving him time to protest if he wanted to.

"Trust me." She said.

Guy did trust her. Yet after all he had been through he was incredibly uncertain about himself more than anything. He didn't trust his own judgement. Even as he thought someone cared for him as he did for them, he couldn't escape the ghost. When Rachael's hair and features began to change, although he wanted to kiss her and she clearly wanted the same, he couldn't go through with it.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Guy bolted upstairs and Rachael sighed sadly. Little did she know that her father had been lurking around as she too decided to retire for the night. Lord McBain made sure that she went to her own chamber, and regarded the whole situation darkly.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Robin Hood.

"Sleep well?" Challenged Lord McBain the following morning, after Rachael and Guy's evening talk.

"Yes thank you." She replied.

"Interesting." He added.

"What is?" Asked Rachael.

"That Guy of Gisborne is more to you than a tax man." Replied Lord McBain.

Rachael looked quite shocked and turned to her father quite angrily.

"You were spying on me?" She asked.

"Not intentionally. So tell me if you do stay is it for him or the village?" He asked.

"I'm not discussing it with you." She replied.

"You love him." He said.

"Don't talk nonsense." She said.

"You lied to him then." He added.

"No I did not." She argued.

"Well what then?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

Lord McBain was not impressed with her and she knew it.

"All these years. You haven't missed your brothers and sisters at all, or even asked about your mother." He said.

Rachael refused to feel guilty about her lack of curiosity about her family. She looked at him questioningly. If he wanted to tell her, he could but she refused to give in to him.

"Like that is it?" He asked.

"If you mean I refuse to play your guilt games, yes it is like that." She replied.

Guy appeared and frowned. He had never seen Rachael so foul-tempered before. He looked quite challengingly at Lord McBain before he looked at her.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Nothing you can help with unless you can remove that cold heart of hers and replace it." Replied Lord McBain.

Guy struggled not to respond with an argument so he looked at him questioningly.

"Cold heart? Not quite how I'd describe her." He said.

"I bet you wouldn't." Added Lord McBain.

Guy glared at him and Rachael rolled her eyes in an embarrassed manner and sighed. Guy then looked at her, silently asking her for an explanation.

"He was listening." She said.

"Then you needn't worry my lord. I'm no threat to you." He said.

"It's not me I am concerned about." Added Lord McBain.

Guy refused to dignify him with a response and walked away. Rachael went to go after him but she knew her father would be proved right if she did.

"Why so concerned Rachael? You have a village to run." He added.

Rachael was very reluctant to stay in Locksley. Her eyes darted often around the place for a glimpse of Guy, but as a black knight she knew if he didn't want her to see him, she wouldn't. To make matters worse, she could sense her betrothed travelling to her at the speed of light on horse-back. He had been a ridiculous looking boy and she had little hope that he would be any different as a man.

To Rachael's surprise, Guy came home and she stood up, after spending an entire day worried that she would never see him again. She went quickly to him and she hugged him and he returned her hold.

"Guy! I thought..." She began.

Then came the sound of heavy hoofs on the ground. Rachael ran to the window and recognized the badger crest but not the man riding the horse. She walked outside and found her father already waiting to welcome their guest. He turned briefly to Rachael and smirked, knowing full well she wouldn't expect Gordon to have changed so much over the years. Guy stood behind her with his arms folded, they were wasting their time or so he hoped more than ever. Gordon dismounted and removed the helmet he was wearing. He had deep brown eyes, dark hair to rival Guy's and he was very well built. He walked over to Rachael and bowed, he then asked for her hand, rather than just take it and Guy saw Lord McBain smirk for a moment until he realized that she wasn't going to let him kiss her hand, so Guy took the smirk from him.

"Lady Rachael, I'm so glad that you are safe." He said.

To her surprise, like her, Gordon had neglected any accent. She bowed her head slightly and he smiled at her.

"You're more beautiful than I remember." He added.

"My Lord, I don't wish to be rude but we have much to discuss." She said.

"No. I don't think so. Beautiful though you are, I am not here to carry out our betrothal. I'm sorry Lord McBain. I confess there is another and I won't put your daughter through a loveless marriage." He said.

Lord McBain looked horrified. Guy thought about turning away as it was starting to become quite a challenge not to laugh, but he continued to fight the urge as Rachael's father challenged Gordon.

"How dare you? You bring great offence upon me sir! What would your father say?" He asked.

"Bones can't talk so I suppose I shall never know. It was never my intention to cause offence. Quite the opposite I assure you." Replied Gordon, looking at Rachael.

"My Lord I assure you, the only offence is upon my father's pride. Accept my congratulations to you and your lady friend. I personally admire you for staying true to yourself." She said.

Gordon smiled at her and Guy turned his head to the side, feeling slightly jealous, he remembered his own amazement in her kindness once and it was a wonderful feeling that he had always treasured in his memory. Meanwhile Lord McBain snarled under his breath.

"You are both as bad as each other! I should..." He began.

"Disown me? Do you really think it would make a difference?" She asked.

"Bad as each other? You mean, you love another?" Asked Gordon.

He looked at her expectantly and Lord McBain glared at her challengingly. Guy no longer had his arms folded and smirked. Rachael tried to think of a response that would make sense and not offend anybody, while being truly honest.

"I have some feelings. I'm not quite sure, but I know I wouldn't be happy if I never saw him again." She replied.

Guy could have cried out with frustration_: Not happy? What does that mean? Some feelings? Three times we have nearly kissed each other and the last one I do not take the blame for. She must love me. Why doesn't she see it_?

Gordon of Glasgow left Locksley and Rachael remained. She found her father packing his things and she stopped in the door-way. He turned to her angrily.

"This is the end as far as I am concerned! Thornton lied as far as the rest of the family are concerned." He said.

"Oh did he? Then how are you going to explain all the money you gave him? I really wouldn't advise asking for it back or you might loose something a little more dear to you, like your head." She said.

"I was robbed!" He snarled.

"Oh I see. But how are you going to make sure Squire Thornton doesn't keep sending you messages to remind you where I am? It would be a shame if another member of the family got the message by accident." She added.

Lord McBain slammed down his trunk and glared at her.

"Just a theory." She added.

"Tell him I will personally start a war if I ever hear from him or you again." He snarled.

There was a knock on the door and Squire Thornton arrived himself, just as Lord McBain was ready to leave. He looked at Rachael questioningly.

"The good news is, you can keep your gold. The bad news is, you or I contact him again and it's war, and you don't want to mess with Scottish Knights, they fight to kill." She said.

"I take it the reunion didn't quite go as planned." He added.

"I don't think any of us are meant to have a normal family life. You're wife is in the tower, who is also Guy's sister and my father has just threatened to declare war if he hears from me again." She said.

Thornton smirked and lowered his voice as Lord McBain began to leave Locksley.

"Luckily there is an alliance between us. The greatest family of all is that I know that when in danger, I can call on your little village." He said.

"Every able bodied man will be at your side." She said.

"I know. One way or another." He added.

He too left and she turned back into Locksley Manor, happy to have her own life back once again. She began to put her hair up but dropped a hair-pin on the floor. Before she could pick it up, another hand took it. She looked up and saw Guy.

"Thank you." She said.

"Why did you say what you did?" He asked.

"Guy..." She began.

"I know you love me. Why didn't you say it?" He asked.

"I was scared of making a fool of myself. You rejecting my affections once and I you. I won't love what doesn't love back." She replied.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Robin Hood.

Isabella had managed to sweet talk Prince John into her release, just as her brother had once done. She returned first to Locksley, not knowing about a strong allience between the brother she hated and the young woman she trusted. She knew that her husband had taken over Nottingham but hoped some how that she would be welcome at Locksley, she had a feeling that Rachael would still be there, but not working through some papers, fighting the wanting glare that came from Guy. There was a knock on the door and Rachael, got up to answer the door. Guy watched her and when he saw the mere outline of Isabella, he was gone, as Rachael stood shocked and worried that she knew that it was she, who told Thornton where she was.

"Please. Let me in." She begged.

Rachael did so as she had little choice. She looked and saw no sign of Guy in the house and was quite glad that he had gone.

"I am so pleased you managed to stay here. I thought he'd get rid of you, but your better than that. I need Nottingham back. I won't put you in any trouble I promise. I'll be gone in the morning. I know what I'm doing." She added.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Rachael.

"Get Nottingham back. There's no point in asking nicely. I'm going to kill him." Replied Isabella.

"Your husband?" Asked Rachael.

"Yes. I should have done it years ago." She replied.

Rachael looked uncomfortable. Thornton was popular and his murder would make her unpopular but she didn't want her as Sheriff because she was scared of loosing Guy.

"What?" She asked.

"Things have changed. The people like Squire Thornton. He's lowered taxes, there is no outlaw problem because there is nothing for them to do. You kill him and the people will hate you." Replied Rachael.

"I don't care, as long as they obey me. Oh I am glad you managed to stay. It makes things so much easier." Said Isabella.

Rachael saw Guy in the window and he narrowed his eyes. Isabella made her way to the kitchen and Rachael mouthed for him to go to Nottingham. He looked back darkly and walked back into the house.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"She took my place here once, she won't do it again." He replied.

"Guy, she wants to kill Thornton, she won't hesitate to kill you too." She added.

"What?" He asked.

"Go. Quick before she sees you!" Begged Rachael.

"I'm not leaving." He said.

When Isabella saw Guy it was as though the world turned deep red. She went forward to kill him but Rachael stopped her.

"No!" She shouted.

"He's an outlaw!"

"No he isn't. He's my taxman." Corrected Rachael.

"He did this. My husband. To spite me. I think I'll get rid of you first!" Shouted Isabella.

"You can't!" Cried Rachael.

Isabella looked at her questioningly. Rachael did not move from her defence of Guy and it made no sense to her at all.

"Why? He had you as a slave, he tied you up." She said.

"I chose that path and, I asked him to." Replied Rachael.

Guy put his hand on Rachael's back, part of him didn't want her to tell Isabella the truth but he was almost glad she did, she was finally accepting her feelings for him. Isabella backed away from Rachael, who shook her head as she was looked at in disbelief.

"I couldn't see him given up for death like that, it was undignified and I owed him my life." She added.

"The prison..." Began Isabella.

"I gave..." She began.

"I took a hair-pin from her. I was free, Thornton came for you and had me excused by Prince John, I did not have the heart to take Locksley from Rachael, she has been good enough to give me house-room." Said Guy.

"How could you?" Asked Isabella.

"Guy never did me any harm. I won't see him suffer." She replied.

"I trusted you." Said Isabella.

"You were gone as far as I was concerned. I have fought to keep Locksley but I think now I need to step down, before I fall down." Added Rachael.

"Good! Because when I kill my husband, it will be the first thing you loose." Snarled Isabella.

Rachael shook her head and turned to Guy as she spoke.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Guy. Locksley belongs to you as it did when I first came here." She said.

Although shocked at first, Guy solved the problem instantly and Isabella was taken to Nottingham to await her fate by Thornton. Guy returned to Rachael and she smiled at him warmly.

"You don't have to do this." He said.

"I know, but look at Isabella. Maybe women don't belong in politics." She said.

"Where do you belong?" He asked.

"I'd like to think there is still a place for me..." She began.

"There is. You are still Lady of Locksley, you always will be." He said.

Rachael smiled even more and they were both very grateful to each-other. Her body did not feel like her own as Guy got closer and she tilted her head back to welcome his lips upon her own. Her eyes closed and she enjoyed the brief kiss before they wrapped their arms around each other and began to kiss more passionately. Rachael's heart beat so hard against her chest, that she was almost frightened it would hurt Guy too.

"Promise me, you'll never leave me now." He said.

"Never by choice." She said, running her hand down his face.

"Can you show me your love?" He asked.

"Guy?" She asked, uncertain if she had misunderstood him, she let go of him.

"On the night of our wedding, will you marry me?" He asked.

Rachael couldn't believe what she had been asked, nor could she believe that the choice was all hers. Guy got down on one knee and partly repeated himself.

"Rachael McBain, will you marry me?" He asked.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Robin Hood.

"Congratulations!" Said Thornton.

"Thank you my Lord." Said Rachael as Guy bowed his head.

"Though I can't help but wonder if you're simply trying to distress my wife further." He added.

The three of them were in Nottingham to inform Thornton that Rachael had accepted Guy as her future husband, also that she was willing to give him full control of Locksley as a wedding gift.

"Not so Sheriff. Though I really would do something about her. She wants Nottingham back and she only wants to do that one way, by ending your life." Added Guy.

"I know. She said as much this morning. Prince John won't allow this, Nottingham has been quiet and peaceful under my rule. I have more favour and it will stay that way. I'm sorry Gisborne. She has to go, for good." Said Thornton.

Guy looked as though he couldn't care less. He bowed and left the room. Rachael turned back to Thornton and hesitated slightly.

"There is one other thing, upon my marriage to Guy, I want him to have Locksley." She said.

"It goes without saying! My Lady Rachael, you marry Guy and he gets everything. Including your own favour with Prince John I shouldn't wonder. He speaks very highly of you. I dare say he might be a tad disappointed in your choice of husband." Said Thornton.

Rachael remembered Prince John well. The few days she spent in Nottingham as Isabella's right hand, had her spending half the time avoiding Prince John. He had indeed then taken a shine to her and Isabella had hated it as she noticed that she had been a lot more flirtatious.

To make matters worse Guy was pondering. Rachael noticed a very thoughtful and dark expression on his face. She looked at him questioningly and he tried to smile but his heart wasn't in it and she knew why.

"Isabella?" She asked.

"She is still my sister." He replied.

Rachael nodded. He expected her to remind him how many times she had tried to kill him, and tried to give him to Prince John, but she didn't.

"Guy I am on your side. You do what you think is right and I'll always be here for you." She said.

"Even if it could mean your life?" He asked.

Rachael's expression softened at Guy's concern. She put her hand upon his knee and knelt down to where he was sat. She smiled at him warmly.

"I said always." She replied.

"I want her out. I'd rather know she were an outlaw than dead." He said.

Rachael nodded in understanding and acceptance of the idea. Guy could not believe that she had even entertained the idea of helping Isabella.

"I don't understand..." He began.

"If it's important to you, it's important to me." She added.

"I don't deser..." He began.

Rachael put a finger on his lips before she replaced it with her own lips for a moment. It was her silencing tool and it appeared to work as Guy looked at her uncertainly.

"I'll be the judge of that, My Lord." She said.

"Oh My Lady..." He began.

Guy kissed Rachael more passionately than ever before, she was very acceptable of the fact as he was to be her husband but when his hands got too close for comfort she stopped him and looked at him sternly and warningly.

"Not until we're married." She said.

"You torture me." He said.

"You take advantage of my good nature, we're even." She added.

"You're not as good natured as you make out." He added, closing in on her again.

"This isn't saving..." She began.

That time, Guy silenced Rachael and she only momentarily tried to stop him. She forgot how strong he was and how little effort it took him to press against her into a wall, unknowing that they had an unwanted guest not too far away from them, so close that he was in the same room.

"I wouldn't let him do that if I were you." Said Robin Hood.

"Get out!" Ordered Guy.

"Err, no! It was my house first!" Added Robin.

Rachael could sense from the expressions of hatred, something was about to start. She wondered if in his own way Robin was trying to protect her.

"I already know. I'm not in any danger." She said.

"Stay away from him if you value your life." He said.

Guy knew there would be hell to pay if Robin managed to convince Rachael that he wasn't good for her. Luckily she shook her head at him.

"If he isn't with me, I do not have a life." She said.

"Spoken like a true wife." Added Guy.

"Spoken like a bloody idiot! Rachael honestly! He's dangerous..." Began Robin.

"We're all dangerous when we've been betrayed." She added.

"There will be more danger if I see Locksley in his hands once more, that will happen when you marry and you're aware of it. I will not hear of your marriage. There won't be one, not if I can help it." He added.

When Robin stormed away, Guy only wanted to see to it that he would be proved wrong. However Rachael followed Robin to every-one's surprise. Guy could not stop her and she walked too quickly for Robin to try and loose her.

"Robin!" She shouted.

He turned angrily to her, making it clear that he would not change his mind easily about stopping her marrying Guy and therefore giving him Locksley back.

"He's not the same person that he was." She added.

"No?" He asked in disbelief.

"No. He, he isn't as sure of himself as he used to be. Locksley will be different this time. Guy and I will have equal rule of it. Admit it, Locksley has been untroubled under my rule." She replied.

"Exactly, so why change that?" He asked.

"I can't help who I fall in love with. This time it's different. We return that love to each other, Marian didn't and Guy couldn't take that." She replied.

"You know I have always been fond of the eye for an eye expression? The woman I loved for his..." He began.

Robin took out a small dagger and pressed it to Rachael's neck. To his surprise it wasn't her life she was worried about. She was more concerned about the living that she would leave behind.

"Please, my death would kill him." She said.

"Tell me again that you love him." He threatened.

"You know I will." She said.

"Do it!" He shouted.

"I love Guy of Gisborne!" She added just as loudly.

Rachael felt more pressure on her neck, but Robin's hand was unsteady. He had a different justice system to Guy and to kill her would make him no better than he was. She noticed the hesitation and felt quite sorry for him. She put her hand around the wrist that held the dagger and it fell to the floor, unused.

"In some ways it makes you better than him. Know that." She said.

"I still can't see Locksley under his rule." He warned.

"Then let me see if I can keep Locksley. Thornton owes me his life. I'm sure he will listen to me." She said.

"He had better. Or you will never marry him. Not while I'm around." He added.

Rachael went back to Locksley Manor and Guy looked at her. He noticed that she was pale and frowned with concern and put his hand on her forehead.

"Rachael, you're not well." He said.

"I'm fine. I just need to get us out of this and Isabella free. I'll be in what could be a very long meeting. You need to get her out while he's distracted." She said.

"What are you planning?" He asked.

"Hood has given us an ultimatum. Either I keep Locksley or we don't get married." She replied.

"You promised me..." He began.

"I know..." She started.

"I thought you wanted to help me, not make things worse! He is an outlaw and he doesn't tell us what to do or how to live our lives!" Shouted Guy.

"He has beaten you countless times before. I won't let anything come between me and my wedding, that is assuming you still want to get married." Added Rachael.

"Of course I do, but I don't want to be told what I can and can't have. Not by him. If you must distract Thornton, it will be to ask him for maximum protection at our wedding." Ordered Guy.


	10. Chapter 10

His one and only.

June 2009.

The one good thing about Robin's order for Rachael to remain Lady of Locksley, was that she would have full access to the castle, a castle she didn't know very well and could easily claim a wrong turning or two, if she was caught.

She already knew that she had to visit Isabella, to give her some terms and conditions of her release. A residential talk was planned, Guy waited anxiously for sight of either his sister or future wife, late one evening.

Rachael crept down to the dungeon and smiled at a guard to allow her in, he was reluctant at first until she gave him a glare, that caused him to assume the trouble he would be in if he didn't give her entrance.

Isabella looked up as Rachael approached her. She shook her head at her and made it very clear that she did not want to see her.

"Come to twist the knife further?" She asked.

"No. Listen, Guy is outside and I am going to let you escape, on the conditions that you don't try to harm anyone. We're risking our own lives to help you," replied Rachael.

"I can't make that promise," she said.

"Then you'll die wanting to kill. Isabella, this is your last chance to live," said the ex-maid.

"I would rather die!" Snapped Isabella.

"Don't do this, don't make me your enemy. I have tried to do my best by you, so has Guy," said Rachael.

"You lie. Were you doing your best by me when you brought my husband back? I think not. You did that to help him, the man you were in love with. If I'm going to escape it will be straight back into my place as Sheriff of Nottingham," said Isabella.

"Why am I here Isabella? Guy and I know you hate us, but we had hoped you'd at least accept our help in this matter. Prince John will come for your death," said Rachael.

Isabella smirked at her.

"I know, shouldn't you be planning a wedding?" She asked.

Rachael left. There had been no helping Isabella as she would not help herself. Guy was going to be heartbroken and she hated that idea, yet Isabella seemed so confident that Prince John was her way out, that she couldn't help but wonder if there was something she didn't know.

She left the castle to see Guy and shook her head as he took her hands.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She would not accept my help, if I let her go she would come after us, she thinks she can get Nottingham back through Prince John," replied Rachael.

"That's insane!" He hissed.

"I'm sorry Guy, I tried. I just hope I can convince Thornton to let me keep Locksley," she added.

Guy growled slightly. He didn't like the idea of his wife having control over the village, that was a man's job as far as he was concerned, his job and his right as given to him by Sheriff Vasey, however Locksley was Rachael's right by an ex-Sheriff also.

"I thought we had agreed?" She asked.

"You know my true feelings on this," he replied.

"There is nothing I can do. Without my rule over Locksley, Hood will never allow us..." she began.

"Then lie to him," suggested Guy.

"Oh and then have him make your life a living hell? No!" Added Rachael strongly.

"I was given rule over Locksley once," he said angrily.

"So was Robin Hood, thank God he doesn't have a say," she added.

Guy glared at her, she was supposed to be on his side. Politics had made her more argumentative, even towards him and they were supposed to be equals. Rachael knew that he wasn't happy.

"You will always have Locksley..." she began.

"Go back to the castle, have your chat with Thornton," he began, turning away.

"Guy!" Protested Rachael.

He turned back to her and looked rather coldly at her, enough to turn her into stone. Rachael couldn't live with him resenting her, it wasn't what she wanted.

"Thornton can give and Thornton can take away. I have a plan, you'll have Locksley and maybe the end of your enemy," she added.

Guy smirked at her and she smiled with relief. Before he returned to Locksley, he took her into his arms, everything he held dear.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked.

"Under your nose cleaning and looking after your house for some of it," she replied.

"My house," he repeated.

"Soon," she added.

Guy kissed her and Rachael knew that she had done right by him. She would have felt strange going back to the castle without any affection from him and being on his bad side. Thornton had seen her out at night with Guy and when she returned he coughed to let her know.

"One night, you can't even manage that. Tell me, what is so important?" He asked.

"My wedding is in danger Sheriff, Hood will ruin any attempt at a marriage if he thinks Locksley will go back to Guy," she replied.

"I won't change my mind, you know the law," he said.

"I'm not asking you to break it, I'm asking you to bend it. As Sheriff you can give and take whenever you please," added Rachael.

"Quite so my lady, quite so, pity, you rather suit politics for a woman," he said.

"Will you make an announcement? Tell Locksley that I will always be in charge?" She asked.

"As long as I face no trouble afterwards," he replied.

"Hood won't be happy that I tricked him," admitted Rachael.

"You know I have just about had enough of this outlaw and his antics?" asked Thornton.

"Haven't we all my lord? But our plan is working, he is restless, that is why he has stooped to such a low level, preventing a marriage because he can't do anything else," replied Rachael.

"With Gisborne in charge again, the people will want Hood back," said Thornton.

"My Lord?" asked Rachael.

Thornton was in deep thought. Rachael had what Guy did not, the support of the people, the love of the people. If he took that away, there would be trouble under a Gisborne rule and that would mean trouble for him too, but he knew Guy would not take anything less than leadership.

"We have a few issues, Guy is not as loved as you are, nor is he as kind as a ruler. If he took charge again, my own popularity would be in danger," he said.

"Please, don't change your mind. He has his heart set on taking Locksley," she said.

"I thought the idea of marriage was that his heart was set on you?" He asked.

"He does love me, but mainly because I gave him back what was his, I don't care why he loves me, my lord you must let me give him Locksley as a post-wedding present," she replied.

Thornton smirked at her, Rachael assumed that he would not give her what she wanted, she got to her knees and he raised an eyebrow.

"Please, I can't loose him," she begged.

"On your feet lady, you do not beg to me, you will have your wedding and Guy will have Locksley," he said.

Rachael got to her feet, but it didn't stop her kissing the ring on his finger before she left, Thornton watched her leave with a sudden amusement.

"The only woman who has ever loved him, yet she owns many hearts, but treasures his the most," he said.


End file.
